Sims Big Brother 1 (Week 1, Episode 2)
by Simsfan448
Summary: A new twist is revealed and nominations are made.


p class="MsoNormal"Cornelia immediately starts formulating a plan in her mind based on what she wants to do for her reign after she becomes Head of Household. She first talks to the houseguests she got along with earlier, including Gobias, Jared, and Leighton separately. Gobias advises Cornelia to nominate the weakest players such as Monika or Madison, against stronger players like Thornton and Hank. Leighton tells Cornelia to go with her gut, while Jared delivers a passionate speech to eliminate the weakest players, calling Cornelia strong. Christopher and Jamie talk in the kitchen. Christopher likes Jamie's personality as a person, and both agree to have a strong, unbreakable bond, but both secretly want the relationship to develop into a showmance. Jared and Hank talk about sports and their hobbies, and find that they have a lot more in common than they thought. Hank brings up the idea of an alliance between them, Christopher, Blair, and Xander. Jared agrees and talks to Blair about the idea and she says in a confessional that she might as well join despite disliking Jared. Xander and Christopher accept Hank's proposition with no hesitancy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"All of a sudden, Julie Chen calls the houseguests to the living room through the television. When all of the houseguests arrive, Julie asks the houseguests to form five groups of three. Christopher and Jamie instinctively pair up together, with Jamie saying she's glad she has a partner. Jared joins up with them, giving Jamie a friendly introduction. The rest of the five-person-alliance, Blair, Xander, and Hank form a team, and Molly and Gobias pair up, bringing Beau into their group, with Beau telling the audience the other houseguests will underestimate them. Agnes and Thornton gravitate towards each other, and Cornelia, strategically group up with them so that she branches out with everyone in the house during her Head of Household reign. The houseguests left are Madison, Monika, and Leighton. Leighton wonders why Cornelia didn't partner with him, and Monika whispers to Madison that Monika is trying to conceal their pre-existing relationship and a vivacious Madison should do the same. Everyone sits with their group on the couches in the living room. Julie Chen explains that for the first three weeks of the game, five houseguests, one from each team, will be competing in Beach Team Battles, and the winner will win the entire team immunity for the week. Each group will decide what order they will compete in for each week./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Christopher states he would like to have that first week immunity, so he asks for Jared to compete first, as to which Jared agrees, stating he loves to compete. Blair is eager to compete first for Xander and Hank's team, while Hank doesn't mind, saying that he is confident he is making it through the first two weeks and will go in Week 3. Gobias offers himself up, hoping that it is a mental competition, and Agnes and Thornton decide that it should be Cornelia that should compete, because she has one competition won under her belt already. Cornelia agrees if it will make people happy. Lastly, Leighton offers to go up for Madison and Monika, and neither of them object. Jared, Blair, Gobias, Cornelia, and Leighton all compete in the battle. In the end, after a close battle between Blair and Gobias, it is Blair who earns her entire team; herself, Xander, and Hank, immunity. The five competitors return to the house, and Blair, Xander, Jared, Hank, and Christopher celebrate the newly named alliance, the Alpha Five's victory in having three of its five members safe the first week. Blair is ecstatic that she is immune./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Late at night that day, Blair is called into the Diary Room by production. She receives an envelope named "Beach Team Battle Winner" and takes it out. It reads that Blair has received a secret power for earning her team immunity and Blair begins to read the contents of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBlair finds out that she can nullify an eviction vote within the next three evictions of the game before voting occurs. She can alert Julie and prevent one houseguest eligible to vote from voting in the eviction. Blair plans to tell her alliance when the time is right. The next morning, Cornelia plans her nominations. She speaks to Agnes and Thornton and approaches them for an alliance because they are working together in this new twist. Agnes reveals she cannot turn this down, because she has very few friends in the house, and Thornton also agrees but is mistrustful of Cornelia and wants to work with the sociable Jared or the quirky Gobias instead in the long run. Cornelia reveals to them that she wants to backdoor a big threat, such as Jared, and needs to put up two pawns. Agnes tells Cornelia that Jared is really the only immediate threat, because he is good-looking, amicable, and a physical threat. Cornelia sets her target in stone and leaves to talk to options for two pawns./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cornelia debates whether to nominate Beau or Molly after talking to them because that would make Cornelia look bad if she nominated them, in her eyes, because of their age. After some time, Cornelia finds Madison and Monika in the wave room and talks with them about being pawns for a backdoor plan against Jared. Madison is very fearful of the idea, and Monika reluctantly agrees, saying she cannot disagree because she is a person of power. Cornelia affirms that if she nominates them, they can't fail to try in the Power of Veto competition. Cornelia leaves, and Madison gets upset, with Monika reassuring her that they have each other's backs no matter what. Soon it is time for the nomination ceremony. Cornelia puts Madison and Monika up on the block, telling the houseguests that she took someone's (Jared's) advice and put two weak players on the nomination block. Cornelia tells the nominees that it is nothing personal against them; it is just game play, before adjourning the nomination ceremony./p


End file.
